kingdom hearts oblivion's soul
by master ken
Summary: Col has been chosen by the key blade and must stop the wretched from getting kingdom hearts oblivion


**Kingdom hearts oblivion**  
**Chapter 1: Col**

**I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. All i own is the OC and new keyblades you will see in this story. enjoy :) and please comment on the story.**

Have you ever woken up in a place you have never seen before or perhaps another world, well that's what has happened to me Col. I woke on a world with a destroyed castle up on a mountain with a destroyed village and forest around it. As I get to the path that leads up to the castle these black shadow things with yellow beady eyes while behind me silver zipper mouth creatures appeared. I drew my sword with my left hand and waited for these creatures to attack but they never did that's when I heard a voice. "So your the one who is to stop us hahahaha your nothing but a punny teenage boy." Then a figure appeared with a silver cloak covering most of its body except its black cloths under neath the cloak and its black shoes, its hood covering its face.

"Who are you⁉" col asked taking a step back unsure of what to do. The figure just laughed at this question. "hahaha only time will tell boy time will tell and we will meet again." The figure raised its right arm and a blast of wind flung col backwards hitting a wall and blacking out.

col sat up quickly in his bed, sweat dripping from his eyebrows. _That dream again, what does it have to do with me!_ he say in his head as he finish getting dressed and start to tighten the left arm gauntlet. _What ever it is ill have no part in it. _grabbing his white jacket and put his right arm through the only sleeve it has while grabbing his sword and it's holster in the process then heading for the woods outside of twilight town's walls.

When he arrive at the hole in the towns wall col heard a commotion going on to his left. As he walk over he saw 3 teenage boys and 2 teenage girls ganging up on one girl. _she looks familiar._ col thought "Hey leave her alone!" I yell to them.

They turn to him and just stared like he was a foreign being. Col take a step towards them and they run off. "Hey you okay?" He ask holding out a hand to the girl. She nodded and took his hand to help stand up.

"Thank you um what's your name?" She asked. "My names Col and your welcome, and you must be?"col ask . She awnsered "my names Kairi?" "wel kairi if you have any prob-." He was cut off by her pointing behind him.

"Col behind you!" he dew his sword spinning around to block the attaker thinking it was the teenagers but was wrong. Col had blocked one of the zippered mouth creatures, from his deams, attack and yes there was five of them. Before he could charge at them he realized a new weapon was in his hand, a key shaped sword. Before Col could examine the new blade another one of the creatures attacked, side stepping it and slashing at its side knocking it o the ground a few feet away.

"Kairi what are these things!?" Col asked her before slashing at another with the key sword. "There called nobodys!" She replied summoning her own key shaped sword but only different from his. She ran up and slashed one of the nobodys in half and it just vanished into thin air.

They finished off two more together before the rest fled "Yeah thats right run like little scared dogs!" Col yelled at them before turning to Kairi. "so what are nobodys?" He asked. "They are the shell that remains when a heartless takes the heart of a person those with stronger hearts have stronger nobodys." She said.

he looked at her puzzled "And a heartless is?" She looked at him like he knew nothing. "You've never heard of a heartless either?" He scratched the back of his head his short blonde hair swaying in the wind alittle. "Nope never heard of or seen one."

He replied feeling kind of stupid saying that. She sighed "Heartless are the manifistation of a person's darkness in their hearts. When they lose themselves to the darkness they lose their hearts and become a heartless. Some are stronger than the darkness and use its power." She looked at his new weapon as he held it up. Getting a better look at it now Col saw that unlike Kairi's his didnt have prongs. His was just a plain blade with weird vine like markings on one side of the blade.

These weird markings where also on the hand guard which only one side completly almost conected with the handle while only the top one went halfway or less. There was a chain with a meadallion of just a blade hanging from the end of the handle. The markings went all the way to a small gem in the middle of the hand guard where the blade was connected. It radiated blue then the light slowly dimmed. "And this is?" he asked in wonder. Kairi replied quickly. "That Col is a keyblade looks like it has choosen you."

She said smiling. "Hey why don't you meet me up at station hights i know some one who would like to meet you." She said while walking away. Col nodded saying sure and walked though the hole to the forest Excited to see what this mew weapon could do.

The next day Col headed up to station hights. When he arrived there he saw two figures. He knew one of them was Kairi the other was a boy about Col's age 18 maybe older. He had brown hair and most of his cloths where black with some red and yellow, his eyes where blue. Kairi waved at Col and the boy crossed his arms. "Hello Kairi and?"

Col asked walking up not knowing the boys name. "My names Sora and thanks for helping Kairi." He said holding out a hand for a shake. Col shook his hand and nodded. "My names Col." He replied

Kairi looked at Col and nudged him. "Show him the keyblade." Col looked at her then at Sora who crossed his arms waiting. "Oh uh um how do i do that." Sora sighed and held out his right hand and there was a flash of light. Sora was now weilding a keyblade that had a silver blade with a crown as the prongs, it had a black handle with a yellow hand guard. At the end of its chain was a crown as well. "This keyblade is called the kingdom key." Col did the same thing Sora did and his keyblade appeared. "Whoa i've never seen that keyblade before what is it called?"

Sora said looking at it. A voice spoke in Col's head, _"the unforgiven blade", _"Its called the unforgiven blade." Col replied. Sora nodded "Well lets see how good you are." Sora swung kingdom key at Col who jumped away getting into his fighting stance. Sora charged at him while Col side stepped him and slashed at his side only to find that Sora had blocked the attack and countered before Col could register what happened. Col skidded back five feet. He was holding his side cringing from the pain. H only ignored the pain and chared at Sora jumping and bringing down down the unforgiven blade on Sora. Again Sora blocked the attack.

They stared into each others eyes. Sora's keyblade and Col's keyblade pushing the other back and forth. Col smiled jumping


End file.
